Arranged Love? Or Not?
by I Don't Dance I Fall
Summary: She was the princess of another country, he was the prince of Sarr. An arranged marriage isn't exactly what she wants and he isn't exactly what she thought he would be.
1. The Wedding and Ball

What if he is mean? What if he hates me? Can I love him, or even like him? Would I care if he got hurt? Would I care if he died? Will I ever be comfortable in this castle with him?

Here I was, walking down an aisle in a church in a wedding dress. Granted the dress was utterly gorgeous, but still, that was so not the point. The point was that I didn't want to be in this dress, in this church, walking down this aisle, marrying this prince. I wanted to be a home, at the castle-the castle I had been born in and the castle I had spent the last 17 years of my life. Now I had to get married and be the perfect princess, and later the perfect queen. I didn't do perfect. I did falling- down- stairs- ripping-my-dress-ouch. The man standing at the end of the aisle was undoubtedly handsome, but I didn't even know him. This was an arranged marriage; the prince smiled politely as I made my way to him-he was resigned to our fate. Maybe he wanted this, unlike me. Regardless, this was not what I signed up for when I was born, I didn't sign up for this duty. But I had to do this, it was for my country and my people-the two things I could never let down for my own personal gain.

My father guided me down the aisle to my soon-to-be husband, I hoped he was kind. Father placed my hand in the prince's and kissed my forehead gently before taking his seat near the priest. The prince looked at me and smiled gently at me, he seemed to know I didn't want this; he seemed to understand me-at least a little bit.

I stood facing my fiancé, maybe it wouldn't be so terrible to be married to this man. Maybe I could learn to love him.

"Do you Prince Aiden, take Princess Ari to be your wife and help you to rule this nation?"

"I do." He spoke quietly, yet his voice firm and kind.

"Do you Princess Ari, take Prince Aiden to be you husband and do you promise to aid him in the ruling of this country?"

"I do." I was sure my voice was slightly shaky but I was scared of this new life.

"I now pronounce you Crown Prince and Princess of Sarr. You may now kiss your bride, Your Highness."

The prince looked at me, winked, and bent down to press his lips to my cheek, although it looked like he was kissing my lips. I might like this prince. Prince Aiden straightened up, he was much taller than me, and turned both our bodies to face the crowd watching our union. He offered me his arm and I took it. With that he led us down the aisle and into a small room to the right of the chapel of the castle. Once inside he led me to an elegant settee and bid me sit. I did.

He took a seat near me and looked at me.

"Princess, it's very nice to meet you. Welcome to Sarr." He said.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Prince Aiden, and thank you."

"I know this must be very hard for you, after all we've never met before. I hope you will allow me to get to know you." He stared into my eyes, almost as if I was perplexing him. I nodded my assent and looked about the room.

"This room is quite beautiful, Prince Aiden." I said to fill the silence.

"Hmmm…yes it is. Thank you. And please call me Aiden, you are my wife." He said smilingly.

"As you wish."

"Are you always so formal, Princess?" He asked. I looked at him and his eyes were still kind, but they were burning with curiosity.

"Oh, no, I just…I'm sorry I'm just not used to it here, once I'm acclimated you'll find me very annoying with how playful I am. Please call me Ari." I said, following his lead.

He laughed, "I'm sure I shall never find you annoying, Ari, you're far too fascinating." I felt color stain my cheeks as he said this, it was so kind and natural for him to be like this. He seemed to be a kind man. He was certainly good looking; he had dark brown wavy hair, thick lashes, he was tan, deep blue eyes, and his smile was kind and gentle. I definitely might be able to like him, but could I love him?

A door opened and in walked in, what I could only assume was a guard, entered and bowed low.

"Your Highnesses, the reception is waiting for their host and hostess. Prince Aiden, your mother bid me tell you to come." The guard bowed once again and left the room.

"Well, wife, I suppose our break was short-lived. Shall we?" He said as he stood and straightened his military uniform quickly before offering me his arm. I stood and smoothed the dress of my gown and took his proffered arm, letting him lead me from the room.

We approached a pair of double doors, beautifully engraved, and the doors were opened by two uniformed men.

"The Crown Prince and Princess of Sarr." Was called as we entered the ballroom. Clapping erupted as we descended the stairs; we were met by our families who smiled at us and then the music started, a waltz. My husband looked at me and gestured to the dance floor, which was empty. The Prince and Princess had to start the dancing.

I sighed and nodded slowly as he led me to the center of the floor. I knew the steps but was I was still nervous, I didn't know anyone save my family and my new husband. He placed one hand in mine and the other on my waist and I placed my other hand on his shoulder, he really was very tall.

After dancing for a few minutes Aiden looked down at me and chuckled.

"You dance well, Ari, you needn't be nervous."

"Thank you, but I'm nervous because everyone is looking at us." I spoke softly, hoping no one but Aiden would hear me.

"That's what comes of being a princess, and a new bride, my dear." He whispered back to me. I laughed and nodded.

"I suppose it is. But that doesn't make me not nervous." I said still laughing.

"I didn't think it would, but now you're laughing so you can't possibly be as nervous as you were." He said gently, his eyes dancing.

"I believe your right, Prince Ai-…" I started to say.

"No, no, it is Aiden to you."

"So sorry, old habits die hard." I joked quietly.

At this Aiden threw his head back and laughed heartily, he was enjoying this. I glanced around the room and saw his mother smiling happily at us; she met my eyes and nodded as if to say, "he likes you". I looked back up at Aiden, he was still smiling. The song finally ended and Aiden led me to a chair, he asked if I would like some wine, I smiled and nodded.

"Wait here, I'll be back." He said before walking to get my wine. I was suddenly relieved that we seemed to get along, my worries for the past couple of months before the wedding vanished, only to leave contentment. Matrimony wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

Aiden returned with two glasses of wine and stood behind my chair as we sipped our wine.

Hours later the ball ended and Aiden and I stood at the entrance waving to out many guests, all of whom I did not know. When the last carriage bumped out of sight, Aiden offered me his arm and I took it. He led me to a room and opened the door. It was beautiful, dark cherry wood furniture, and blue and gold draping covered the walls and the large bed in the center of the room.

"My mother decorated it for us. I hope you like it." Aiden said softly.

"Yes, it's beautiful."

"You're dressing room is through there, you'll find your lady-in-waiting in there as well." He said gesturing to a door to the left of where we stood. I curtsied slightly and took my leave to change. When I had changed I entered the room again in a dressing gown and found Aiden in a dressing robe as well, with his back facing me. He turned when I entered and smiled.

"I asked for some tea to be brought, would you like some?"

"Yes, please, thank you." I answered.

Aiden poured me a cup of tea and offered it to me, I took it and sat in one of the chairs around the table on which the tea sat. Aiden took the other.

"Did you enjoy the ball?" He asked.

"Yes, it was very nice. It gave me chance to get acquainted with some of the Sarrian people."

"I'm afraid my mother went a little overboard with the decorations tonight." He said, laughing.

"Oh no, I loved the decorations, they were beautiful." I defended.

Aiden laughed, "I see why she and my father chose you, you're very pleasant."

"Thank you." I said softly, blushing the tiniest bit.

"You must be tired; you should get some sleep, dear wife."

"Yes, I think I will."

"Goodnight, I shall see you when you wake. I'll come to bed shortly." He said, standing up.

I stood and started toward the bed, Aiden stopped me, he grabbed my arm gently. I turned to see him smiling, and cocked my head to the left. He stepped closer to me and gently pressed his lips to my forehead before releasing my arm from his grasp.

"Goodnight, Aiden." I said softly.

"Goodnight."


	2. Discovery

I woke the next morning to the sound of the curtains being opened and light shining into the room, I turned over attempting to go back to sleep but alas, my lady-in-waiting, Alicia, was there.

"Your Highness, the Queen has requested that you get dressed and meet her for a ride." She said.

"Alright, I suppose I'll get up." I said somewhat annoyed at the thought of getting up. Yesterday had been a very long day and I needed my rest, but of course if the Queen requested I go with her, I would.

"Come, come, we must get you into a bath and dressed quickly. Up you go." She spoke with authority, I liked that about her. Alicia wouldn't let me sleep in or get away with much more than I should, she would stand up to me.

I got up, putting a dressing robe over my sleeping gown, and walked to the bath. Alicia helped me through my bath and getting dressed, she styled my hair in an elegant bun near the nape of my neck. My riding outfit was dark blue with silver embroidery along the hem and sleeves. I made my way to the stables with the help of a guard who showed me the way. Once there I found the Queen mounting her horse, next to her was another horse and a member of the Royal Guard.

"Ah, I see your lady-in-waiting got you up and ready quickly. Good morning, Princess."

"Good morning, Your Majesty." I said as the stable hand helped me mount my horse, side-saddle or course.

The Queen and I rode side by side, while our guard rode a few yards behind us. We were silent while we rode for some time.

"How do you like it here so far?" Asked the Queen.

"It's very beautiful here, I love the way the room is decorated." I said hesitantly.

"Yes, I thought you would. Aiden tried to help with it, but after a while he got tired of looking at fabric and designs." She said laughingly. I relaxed a bit while we rode, it wasn't as formal as I thought it would, the Queen was actually very kind and pleasant.

"Your Majesty, may I ask you a question?"

"Yes, of course, what is it?"

"Well, Aiden said yesterday just after the ball that he understood why you and your husband chose me to marry him. I'd like to know why you chose me. I have an older sister who would have suited him just as well, perhaps more." I said, slightly rushed.

To my surprise, the Queen laughed. Not a mean or condescending laugh, but a kind laugh.

"My dear, we did not choose you for him. He chose you himself."

"But he said you chose me." I was confused, I'm sure she detected it in my voice.

"No we didn't. Do you remember a ball you had at your castle about a year ago? My son and I attended that ball, he watched you the entire night. He saw how kind you were to everyone, how lovely you were, and how content you were to meet new people. My husband and I had been asking him to take a wife, he told me after the ball that night that he wished to marry you. Despite the fact that you had an older sister, and the fact that you two had only met once and that was at the ball." She glanced over at me and smiled.

"So I have met Aiden before? Is that why he is so kind to me?" I was incredulous.

"He is kind, my dear, because you are his wife and he wants you to love him as much as he loves you." She said gently.

"Why did he not just court me, and ask my father's permission, instead of asking for an arranged marriage?"

"My son is strong, but he was afraid of seeming to forward with you, I secretly think he was also afraid of another suitor being the one you chose."

"I would have chosen him if he had acted this way." I mumbled.

The Queen reached over to pat my hand, "I know you would have, dear, your husband is just very stubborn about what and how he wants things."

"So, should I pretend I don't know?"

"He will tell you in him own way, until then, his mother did not spill the beans." She said jokingly. I had a feeling I was going to like it here, I was getting along with my mother-in-law, and my husband was more mysterious than I thought. Being told this bit of information made me understand him just a tiny bit more, I hoped I could get to know him more and more each day.

"Come, come, Princess Ari, we should get back." Said the Queen as she turned her horse around. I did the same and pulled my horse up to match her pace.

We were silent on our way back, I was enjoying the landscape around me and so we rode in companionable silence back to the castle. When we returned to the stables the same stable boy who had helped me mount my horse helped us off and put the horses back in their stables. The Queen and I walked back to the castle together, arm in arm. The Queen seemed to like me.

She left me at the door my room, seeming to know I couldn't find my way there on my own; she smiled and told me to change into something more suitable for lunch with her and the king.

Alicia was waiting there for me when I entered my room; she seemed to already know I would need something for lunch because she had a very pretty ivory gown laid out for me.

She undid my hair and pinned some of it at the back of my head with a pearl hair pin, pulling it away from my face. She helped me with my gown, lacing it up in the back, and sent me on my way.

I eventually found my way to the dining area with the help of some of the passing staff, I really did need to figure out this castle otherwise I'd be lost for the rest of my life. I'll wander around after lunch.

"Good afternoon, Princess Ari." Called the King as I approached the table.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty." I said as I curtsied. He stood as I took my seat across from the Queen. She smiled at me and took a sip of her water.

"So how do you like your new home?" Asked King Marc.

"I like it very well, it's very beautiful here." I answered, smiling.

"Very good." King Marc continued to ask me questions, about here and home, what I liked to do, and many other things. Both the king and queen seemed to be making an effort to get to know me, I hoped I could become more acquainted with them as well.

After we finished lunch, King Marc stood up and the queen and I followed suit. We left the dining room and parted ways; they each had some business to attend to. I decided I would explore my new home until they wished to see me again.


	3. Exploration

I started going left from the dining hall, it seemed like a great idea to me. I really hope I didn't get lost, I might never find my way out. I found a flight of stairs and went up to the very top of them; I was in a tower it seemed like. I looked out the window and discovered there was a lake to the left of the castle, the view from here was beautiful. I really did love my new home, it was nothing compared to the castle back home but it was still one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen.

After looking out on the landscape for what seemed like ages I went back down the stairs and took the first hallway I saw. I went to the end of that and turned right. At the end of that hallway I came to a large room. It was beautiful, rose wall hangings and a wall made entirely of glass. The windows looked out onto a rose garden, and being spring the roses were in bloom; they created a sea of reds and pinks and yellows. It was utterly amazing.

"Enjoying the view?"

I turned around, surprised at the sudden intrusion on my thoughts. It was Prince Aiden; he was leaning against the door jam, arms crossed, watching me with a slight smile playing on his lips.

"Yes, the garden is very beautiful." I said shyly.

"It is. You should explore it; it's even more beautiful up close."

"I will, if I ever find my away around the castle. I'm trying to learn where everything is, I'm afraid I've had to ask directions to everything." I said laughingly.

"Yes, I know, I heard from the guards that you got lost quite easily." He laughed as if remembering some of those conversations.

"Well, I'm new here; I have no idea where anything is. I had to be practically led to the stables this morning to meet your mother."

"Oh, yes, how was your ride?" Aiden seemed genuinely interested in what I thought and did.

"Very nice, I got to acquaint myself with your mother a little better. And the grounds are very nice."

"That's good. She says you're a very good rider, we'll have to go for a ride ourselves someday soon."

"We will. I love to go riding." I said excitedly.

Aiden chuckled, "Well, how about tomorrow afternoon? I would go now but I'm technically supposed to be in a meeting. I saw you and had to come check on you."

"Tomorrow would be perfect." I said, blushing just the tiniest bit.

"Tomorrow it is. Would you like me to escort you somewhere before I attend to my meeting?" He said, offering his arm.

"I really have no idea where I would go, Aiden, but I would like to explore some more. If that's okay." I added as an afterthought.

"Yes, that's perfectly alright. I'll see you at dinner tonight. Have fun exploring, Ari." He said, dropping his arm and smiling.

"I will." I said as I turned back toward the window.

"And Ari," I turned when he spoke, "Don't got too lost. Sending a search party for you would really ruin the day." He said, his eyes twinkling.

"I'll try, but I don't promise anything." I said, laughing.

"That is all I ask." And with that he turned and left the room.

I was left alone in the rose room, at least that was what I was going to call it from now on. I really did like this room; I'd have to stumble upon it again later. I left the room and turned right; I saw Aiden's retreating back ahead of me. I followed him until I found another hall to turn into; from there I went straight until I came to a dead end, so I turned around and went back the way I came. Instead of going back to the rose room I went toward where Aiden had gone and by accident found the chapel that Aiden and I had been married in yesterday. I went inside, seeing as how yesterday I really hadn't been focusing on my surroundings just the 'impending doom' that awaited me at the alter. Aiden, I decided, was not impending doom. He was sweet, kind, caring, loving, and a husband any girl would be proud to have. I still wasn't sure if I loved Aiden or not, but I did like and appreciate him. I wonder if he'll ever tell me the truth about why we were married, why he wanted to marry me. I still wasn't so sure on that part.

I explored for the rest of the afternoon, and with the help of the guards throughout the castle, found my way back to my room. Alicia was there to help me change for dinner, she already had my gown picked out and helped me change quickly since I was going to be late if I took very much longer getting ready.

Alicia didn't have time to do anything special with my hair so I told her to leave it down late and left the room. I was pretty sure I could find my way to the dining room on my own this time, I sure hoped I could. I finally found the dining room and saw Aiden speaking with two members of the Royal Guard, he glanced up as I approached and smiled.

"Never mind, here she is, thank you, you're dismissed." He said with a sigh of relief.

"Were you sending out a search party for me, Aiden?" I asked, incredulous.

"Yes I was. I told you I would." He said, offering me his arm.

"I didn't honestly think you would. I suppose I was mistaken." I replied, taking his arm.

Aiden signaled to the men at the door to the dining room to open them and we walked into the room.

"One thing you should never mistake is the fact that if I say I will do something, I will." He said, glancing down at me and smiling.

"I never will again. I'm sorry I was late."

"No problem, my dear." He said softly, seating me in the chair across from his mother, and then taking his own seat next to mine.

We ate and talked with his family leisurely and then we all left the table to go to our respective rooms. Aiden led me to our room and bid me change. I found Alicia ready to help me into a bath. She helped me out of my gown and then into my nightgown and dressing gown when I was done bathing. I dismissed her and went back to the bedroom to comb the tangles out of my hair. I sat at the vanity and started to comb out my hair when Aiden entered. He looked over at me and came to stand behind me. He smiled as I looked up at him and then took the brush from my hand, continuing to comb my hair himself.

I watched him comb out the many tangles, he was patient and gentle the entire time. Aiden seemed to take pleasure in combing my hair; at least it seemed that way because of the small smile on his face. When he finally finished he walked around my chair to place the comb on the vanity, then he kneeled down to be eye level with me taking my face in his hands.

"I'm very glad you're here, Ari, and I'm very happy you're my wife." He said softly, before pressing his lips to mine


	4. Getting to know Aiden

I awoke to the tingle of something tracing patterns on my back and my pillow moving up and down as if it were breathing. I glanced around me and then up into Aiden's eyes, he was smiling. It was then that I realized I was laying on him and not my pillow. I felt myself starting to blush.

"Good morning, Ari." He said, kissing my forehead.

"Good morning, Aiden." I said shyly.

I saw the sun as already very high in the sky; it was much later than when I normally woke up.

"Aiden, what time is it?"

"Around 10 I would say, why?"

"Oh it's nothing. I just don't normally get up this late. I was planning on taking the whole day to explore."

"It's not very late, you can still explore today."

"I suppose. I'm just wondering why Alicia didn't wake me." I said, still confused.

"I asked her not to, I thought you would like to sleep some more. Are you very disappointed?" He asked, seeming somewhat embarrassed.

"No, I'm not disappointed. I'm very glad I got to sleep late, I haven't slept much in the past few months." Oops, did I just hint to my husband that I didn't want to marry him? And that I hadn't been sleeping because of it?

"I understand, I didn't sleep much either before you came." He said, picking up a lock of my hair and twirling it in his fingers.

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing we both sleep late." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I've been awake for hours; you're very pretty when you sleep, by the way." He said nonchalantly.

I blushed and ducked my head, "Thank you."

"Well since my wife slept so late I'll call for breakfast to be brought here for us. Would you like to go riding after breakfast?"

"Yes, that would be nice." I said as I got up to go to my dressing room to change.

"As I recall from my mother's attempt at designing your wardrobe, there should be a very pretty green riding outfit. It would please her if you wore it today."

"Perfect. I love green." As I said this Aiden laughed.

"Good, then you'll love the gown she's designed for our first ball together. Although the outfit I am to wear to match it is a bit off, I think." He said, still chuckling under his breath.

"I'm sure it's fine, your mother has wonderful taste."

"Ah, you defend her. Must be another reason she chose you." I laughed knowingly at this. I hoped Aiden would tell me the truth soon; I wanted to know everything about why I was here. And I couldn't keep secrets for long. I had once told my sister that one of my playmates wished to court her, even after I had taken an oath not to. He wouldn't talk to me for a week; that was the longest week of my life.

Alicia was there to help me into my riding outfit and to fix my hair. She was intending to braid it and then put it into a bun, but I asked her to leave it hanging loose.

When I was changed and my hair done I went back into the bedroom, here Aiden was sitting at the table where we had had tea the other night. He stood when I entered and I saw that he too was wearing a riding outfit, a green one that matched mine.

"We match."

"Yes," he said laughing, "Mother also likes to match outfits, and Father is always saying she takes too much joy out of being the same as her husband. To which she replies that it is her outfits that his are fashioned to match."

I laughed and went to take a seat at the table. Aiden poured my tea and then his. We ate and talked and laughed for a while and then Aiden stood, offering me his arm.

"Ready to go for our ride, my dear?"

"Yes, let's go." I said, taking his arm.

He escorted me to the stables, pointing out where certain things were and where the castle grounds ended. We entered the stables and two, already saddled horses, were waiting for us. One, a beige horse, and the other, a black horse. Aiden helped me onto the beige horse and then mounted the black horse.

"Is there anywhere you would like to go?"

"I noticed a lake yesterday, could we go there?"

"Yes, we can go there if you wish. Do you like the horse, her name is Jovi?"

"Yes, she's very beautiful and not too wild." I said, patting the horse's mane.

"I'm glad, she's yours."

"Mine?"

"Yes, yours. A wedding present from me."

"Thank you, Aiden, she's lovely."

"You're welcome, dear one." He said and turned to smile at me. I smiled back and we continued on our way to the lake I had seen yesterday.

We spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon at the lake, talking and getting to know each other. Aiden, I discovered, loved to ride and spent most of his days in his study talking with foreign dignitaries. He didn't like that part of his day so much but he accepted that it was part of his duty as Crown Prince, so he did it. He also had read many books I had never even heard of; he wanted me to read them. Aiden had traveled all over; he loved to travel with his father and mother. He liked to go to balls, but only if he didn't have to help his mother plan them.

"Ready to get back to the castle?" He said, just as the day was starting to end.

"Yes." I said simply.

Aiden helped me mount Jovi and then mounted his own horse, which I didn't know the name of.

"Aiden, what's your horse's name?"

He chuckled, "His name is Clovis."

"I like it." I stated.

"He's a wonderful horse. I think the name fits him somehow."

When we finally arrived back at the castle we immediately went to change for dinner with the king and queen.

"Good evening, Your Highness." Said Alicia as I entered my dressing room.

"Good evening, Alicia."

Alicia helped me get ready and did my hair while I sat thinking of what my life would be like. I could hardly wait to get to know my new family. I felt so different from when I came here just a few days ago, it was shocking and yet I felt so content to like my life here in Sarr. Aiden and his parents had welcomed me with opened arms, especially his mother. She seemed to accept me for everything I was and even though she knew I was uncomfortable here at first she tried to make me see that Aiden truly did love me, despite the fact that we had only met once and I didn't even remember him.

"Are you ready to go down, Ari?" I heard Aiden say form the doorway.

"Yes, just one second longer."

I got up from my chair and went to take Aiden's arm so he could lead me to the dining room.

After dinner Aiden and I went back to our room, we changed and talked some more over tea. I felt a tradition in the making. Tea before bed while we talked about every little detail of our lives. Together and separate.


	5. Oops

I awoke the next morning in much the same way I had the day before, sprawled across Aiden. He didn't seem to mind so I stayed there.

"Good morning." He said softly.

"Good morning." I replied.

"How did you sleep?"

"Very well, how did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully. I didn't really want to wake up but then I saw you and couldn't go back to sleep."

I blushed and ducked to hide my face. He pulled up my chin in return and shook his head, smiling slightly. I mock slapped him on the shoulder, but all that succeeded in doing was making him laugh. I pretended to scowl at him, but alas all he did was pull me closer to him and laugh more. I finally had enough of his morning antics and went to go get changed for a ride to the lake.

"And where are you going, princess?" He asked when I had returned.

"To the lake." I said simply as I left the room.

Aiden, of course, followed me in a dressing robe.

"Sweetheart, I didn't mean anything by laughing, I promise, I just find you funny." He seemed truly anxious that I was mad at him, but I wasn't mad at him; I was just giving him an example of how playful I could be.

"I know." I said as I kept walking. Finally, Aiden turned around and went back to the room.

I giggled as a maid passed and she gave me a weird look, which only made me laugh harder.

Once I arrived at the lake I tied up Jovi and walked to the water's edge. The water was crystal clear and I could see tiny minnows in it; it was beautiful. I started to walk tot the other side of the lake, which was a fair distance away when I heard hoof beats behind me, I turned to see who it was. Aiden.

Clovis had barely stopped when he jumped off his back and tied him up quickly.

"Ari?"

"Yes, Aiden?"

"Honest, I didn't mean anything." He said, looking at me with big blue puppy dog eyes.

I couldn't take it anymore, I burst out in laughter and watched his expression go from anxious to confusion. I doubled over in laughter and could barely breathe.

"Aiden, I wasn't really mad at you. I was being playful I thought you would know." I said through bursts of giggles.

He laughed, "Oh, really?"

"Yes." I said as he got this mischievous look in his eyes.

"Ari…run." He said, smiling slightly at my confusion.

He took off after me and I pulled up my riding outfit to run. I ran to the nearest tree and ducked behind it, peaking out at him on the other side. He laughed and reached out to catch me but I dodged his grasp. I started to run but I tripped in the process. I scraped my hand on a rock as I tried to break my fall and my ankle was starting to ache.

"Ari, are you alright?" Said Aiden, seeming panicked.

"I don't know, I think I hurt my ankle." I said wincing.

"Let me look at it." He said, pulling up the hem of my skirt a little.

"It's starting to swell a little bit I think. Let's get back to the castle and we can have the doctor look at it, he would know better than I would." I just nodded, it was starting to be extremely painful, and Aiden picked me up trying not to jostle my ankle.

"Do you think you can ride or should I hitch Jovi to Clovis and you can ride with me?" He asked as we approached where our horses were tied up.

"I think I can ride. Mounting Jovi, on the other hand, could be a tiny problem.

He chuckled, "I can take care of that, don't worry."

"Alright, then I can ride."

"Good." He said as he hoisted me up onto Jovi's back.

We rode back to the castle at a slower pace so I wouldn't hurt my ankle any more that absolutely necessary. Aiden was constantly looking over at me the entire way back, concern laced his every movement.

Finally, we arrived back at the stables to return our horses, Aiden jumped down and reached up to help me down. I locked my fingers around his neck and leaned down until he caught me. He told the stable boy to take care of Jovi and Clovis and carried me back to the castle. His mother met us at the entrance, she had seen him carrying me from the stables.

"What's wrong? Aiden?" She said hurriedly.

"We were playing around and she tripped, her ankle is swelling and she says it hurts. Where's the doctor?" He said in passing on the way to our room.

"I don't know. I'll find him." Said the Queen, hurrying from the room in search of the doctor.

Aiden laid me down on the bed and propped my ankle up on a pillow, then sat on the edge next to me fidgeting.

"Aiden, are you okay?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, why?"

"You're fidgeting."

"Oh, sorry." He said, his eyes trained on the door.

Just then the door opened to reveal the doctor and the queen. Aiden jumped up to allow the doctor room to examine my ankle. When he was done poking and prodding and asking questions he told me to rest my ankle and keep in elevated. I sprained my ankle tripping while running from my husband, how Ari.

I saw from the corner of my eye Aiden's sigh of relief that my ankle wasn't broken. The doctor left and the queen went to go have lunch prepared for Aiden and me.

Aiden came to lie beside me on the bed, taking my small hand in his own.

"I'm sorry, Ari, I shouldn't have been chasing you." He said looking down at our hands.

"Aiden, it wasn't your fault, I'm such a klutz it happens all the time. I'm just glad it wasn't worse than a mere sprain." I said trying to make him look me in the eyes.

"Alright, if you insist but no more running around like that." He said firmly.

"But Aiden…I like running around. It was fun." I pleaded with a small attempt at puppy dog eyes.

He sighed in defeat, "You've already learned I won't refuse you anything, haven't you?"

"No, but now I know." I giggled.

"Alright, alright, time for the princess to rest." He chuckled.


	6. Doom and Gloomkind of

Alright, I know it's taken me a bit longer to update and for that I apologize. I've been super busy with projects and all-senior year sucks. Anyway, thank you for being patient I'll try to keep updating like before but no guarantees. Okay the author is done now. Enjoy the chapter. And thank you for those of you who have reviewed-I love hearing from you!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke the next morning to movement, I opened my eyes and found Aiden, still sleeping, moving restlessly. He seemed troubled as he slept; I wondered what was on his mind. His forehead was creased in worry so I grabbed his hand and entwined his fingers with my own. He seemed to calm down a bit; I smiled and closed my eyes to get some more sleep.

I woke up again a few hours later to more movement, this time it was Aiden and the doctor.

"Good morning, Your Highness."

"Good morning, doctor."

"How are you feeling today? Any pain?" He asked. I quickly moved my ankle to check and winced.

"Tender?"

"Yes, it hurts to move it." I said as Aiden took a seat on the bed next to me, a worried look on his face.

"Well, it seems to be a very bad sprain, nothing major, but you will need to rest for a few weeks. No riding and limited walking." He said calmly.

"How long will she need to rest exactly? We have a ball in 2 months; will she be able to attend?" Aiden asked the doctor.

"She should be able to, it's really up to her and how she feels. I'll check on her in a few weeks to make sure it's healing and we'll go from there. After some time she will need to start walking around on it to strengthen it."

"Alright. Thank you, doctor, we'll see you soon." Said Aiden, standing up and leading the doctor to the door.

Once the doctor had left Aiden came back to sit beside me.

"Let me call for some breakfast." He said slightly distracted.

I ate in silence, Aiden had left for a meeting and so I was left to my own devices. Not that I minded, I loved the quiet but his actions were distracting me. All I could think about was what was wrong? I was curious and kind of afraid of what was going on in Aiden's head. Maybe I was overreacting but I couldn't but think I wasn't. I hadn't known him very long but I still knew something was wrong.

Later that day the queen came to visit me and keep me company while I was on bed rest.

"Well, Ari, how are you feeling?" She said as she entered the room, she was carrying her embroidery.

"Fine. How are you?"

"I'm well."

"Your Majes-" I started.

"Oh, no, Ari, call me Mother." She said softly.

"Oh…okay, Mother, do you know what's wrong with Aiden? He seems anxious."  
"The meeting he is in right now is with the king, a foreign diplomat and another king's advisor. They're trying to avoid war and sign a treaty." She said slowly, gauging my reaction.

"How likely is it that we will go to war?" I asked hesitantly.

"Very. Aiden and his father will have to lead them into battle. He's afraid to leave you so soon. He has no doubt you'll be okay but he doesn't want to leave you when he's just starting to truly get to know you."

I processed this information. Aiden and his father leaving for war. Who knew when, or how, they would come home. Suddenly I was afraid for my husband. I didn't want him to leave; I wanted him here with me.

A look of fear came across my face, then a look of realization. I loved him. I really did, and I didn't know what I would do if he left. When had I started to love him? Why had I started to love him?

The queen laughed, "You look as if you're shocked, dear."

"I am."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want him to go. I think I love him." I said unsurely.

"My husband and I have watched you two and Aiden talks to us, you know, we figured it out before either of you." She said, still laughing.

"You should have told me." I said indignantly.

"Would you have listened to me? I may not have known you very long, but I do know that you are a very stubborn girl." Said the queen, amused.

"Well, probably not, but I would have liked to have known before I found out he might be going to war." Now I'm scared he won't come home, I added silently.

The queen just laughed and continued to embroider her cloth. I remained silent for some time watching her and thinking about what I would possibly do when Aiden left. I would go riding, write letters to him often, and wait impatiently for him to return.

The door opened in the middle of my reverie and in walked Aiden.

He smiled when he saw his mother, walking over to kiss her cheek.

"Hello. How are you feeling, Ari?" He asked, sitting beside me once more.

"I'm feeling much better. Your mother has been keeping me company. How was your meeting?" I asked hesitantly.

"It went as well as can be expected." He said brightly, although it seemed like he was still anxious and his current demeanor wasn't true to his feelings.

"That's good." I said quietly, once again thinking about him going to war.

"Yes, well, how about I take you to the little pink room you like so much? We can take our lunch there." He said.

"That would be nice." I said, moving to get out of bed and get dressed.

"Go change into something simple, I'll call for lunch." He said helping me up.

"Alright." I said simply.

When I had changed and gone back to the bedroom, Aiden was waiting for me. I limped over to him, intending to take his arm like normal. Aiden had other ideas. He swung me up into his arms and smiled at me, walking out the door toward the rose room.

We ate lunch barely speaking. I was entranced by the rose garden outside the window and Aiden just watched me silently. We spent the afternoon together and then had dinner with his parents. The king seemed genuinely worried about my ankle and wished me a speedy recovery.

Once we got back to our room for the night, Aiden had Alicia help me change and then into bed. We both fell asleep quickly, our hands entwined and facing each other.


	7. Anxiety

Weeks passed, my ankle healed well and I was up walking again. Although I can't say I didn't miss Aiden carrying me everywhere. It was comforting to have his strong arms carry me from the room every morning to visit with his mother in the rose room.

The ball was just around the corner, I was surprisingly excited. Aiden and I, or course, were planned to wear the matching outfits his mother had had designed for our first ball together. Aiden's mother and I talked about the ball one morning about a week before the ball; she was excited as could be. She couldn't wait to introduce her new daughter-in-law to her people. I really did love Aiden's family. They were so different from mine. Where my family would have taken this ball as an opportunity to get my sister a suitor, Aiden's family took this as event as a kind of relaxed atmosphere.

Aiden still seemed so anxious to me, but since I now understood he was stressed about he impending war I left him to his thoughts most of the time. Sometimes he would talk to me as we stayed up late into the night, drinking our nightly tea. I loved this time, especially after I had realized I loved him. I hadn't told him yet though, he was so stressed that I didn't want to give him anything else to think about.

One night as I settled into my seat around our little tea table, Aiden looked up at me and smiled. It was a different smile from the ones he usually gave me, something was hidden but I couldn't figure it out as I scrutinized his face.

"What are you thinking of, Ari?" He asked, breaking through my reverie.

"Nothing…nothing at all."

"You looked puzzled for a moment there." He said, turning his head forward and taking a sip of his tea.

"Your smile was different; I thought something might be wrong." I said softly, looking shyly around the room.

"I'm just worried, Ari, nothing for you to worry about." He said, smiling gently at me. I smiled back at him tentatively.

"You've learned to read me well haven't you?" He asked suddenly.

"Fairly well, why do you ask?"

"I ask because I never thought you would be able to. Since the first moment I saw you I thought you could never come to know and love me like I wanted you too." He said, looking away.

"Aiden, I do love you." I said, crossing the space between us and sitting at his feet looking up into his eyes.

"I love you too, Ari." He said as he pulled me off the floor and onto his lap. I settled into his lap and rested my head on his shoulder. Aiden sighed and kissed the top of my head.

I couldn't tell you how long we sat like that, I fell asleep watching the fire smolder and finally go out.

In the morning, at least I think it was morning; I woke to Alicia shaking me.

"Your Highness, wake up! It's time to get ready for the day. Wake up!" She said, continuing to shake me awake.

"I'm awake now, Alicia." I said groggily.

"Good. Now let's get you dressed and ready. Prince Aiden has requested that you go to the rose room, his mother will be waiting for you."

I got up and quickly bathed and got dressed, with Alicia's help of course. I made my way to the rose room where the queen was waiting for me. She stood and crossed the room to me, embracing me. I hugged her back shyly.

"Ari, they're going to war. They couldn't come to an agreement." She spoke softly and I could sense sorrow in her voice, she was worried.

"It will be okay, Mother, they will both be fine." I said. I didn't know if this was true or not, but she needed to be consoled.

Aiden entered the room, the king following behind him. They looked at their wives hugging and stayed silent. Finally, Aiden crossed the room and so did the king. The king took his wife and led her from the room, to comfort her.

"Ari?"

"Yes?" I said, trying to keep the worry from my voice. I was too afraid to face him so I kept my back to him.

"Everything will be fine, I promise you that. Father and I will both be safe." He said, turning me around to lock his eyes with mine.

"I love you." I said throwing my arms around his neck.

"I love you too, my dear." He said, returning the embrace.

The next few days passed in a blur. Aiden and his father made arrangements to leave right after the ball. They would leave tomorrow morning.

Alicia helped me get dressed in my green gown for the ball, she did my hair in an elegant chignon and let me finally leave the dressing room she had locked me in for the last few hours before the ball. I walked out of the dressing room to find Aiden already dressed and waiting for me. He looked so handsome in his matching ensemble.

"Are you ready, my dear wife?" He said offering me his arm.

"Yes, I am, my dear husband." I said taking his arm and smiling up at him.

We entered the ballroom and seemed to be floating down the staircase. The room was decorated exquisitely, lovely white and blue flowers everywhere. We danced many times during the night; each time we barely registered the music or the people surrounding us.

When the ball finally ended Aiden and I left the ballroom and went to our room, Aiden needed rest for his journey tomorrow.

"Aiden," I said, when we had settled in bed, "wake me up when you get up please, I want to see you off."

"It'll be very early, dear, I'm sure you don't want to get up that early." He said as I curled up beside him.

"Yes I do. I want to see you off. You wouldn't want to deprive me off saying goodbye to you, would you?" I asked.

He laughed, "No, I suppose I wouldn't. I'll wake you up. Now get some rest, you know how you are when you don't get enough sleep."

I giggled and closed my eyes, I felt his lips on my forehead and went to sleep.


	8. Letters

"Ari? Wake up, darling." I heard Aiden calling softly, his voice woke me from my sleep.

I opened my eyes to find Aiden already dressed in traveling clothes I sat up slowly, looking at him as he leaned over me.

"I don't want you to go, Aiden." I said, looking down.

"I don't want to go either, but I have to. My country is going to war; I can't let my father go alone."

"I know. I wouldn't ask you to, I guess I'll just miss you, that's all."

"I'll miss you too, Ari, and I'll be home soon." He said kissing my forehead.

"I know. Promise me you'll be safe." I said urgently.

"I promise that I will be safe. I have to go now, I love you. Write to me often." He said, standing up.

"Okay I will. I love you too Aiden." I said. I could feel tears starting to come but I had to be strong and not let Aiden see how much I wanted him here; it would make it harder for him to leave that it already was.

He bent down once more and kissed me, and then he left me to go to war.

A week passed, I didn't sleep anymore. I had gotten so used to having Aiden next to me while I slept it was strange not having him there. I never thought I would miss him so much but her I was walking the rose garden in the early morning. I couldn't wait for this war to be over; I needed it to be over.

Two weeks went by and the queen realized I wasn't feeling well; she called the doctor.

"How are feeling today, Your Highness?" Asked the doctor.

"Not very well. I still feel nauseous and very tired, even though I've been sleeping late."

"It could be stress. You need to relax and not stress about the war. Or you need to call Prince Aiden home, I have a feeling him being at home again would calm you down."

"No, I can't call him home. He is needed there more than he is needed here." I said slowly.

"I'm sure his men would understand if you needed him."

"I won't ask him to come home just because I am ill, doctor, I won't."

"Yes, Your Highness. Well, get some more rest and try eating light. Broth would be acceptable."

"Of course." I said simply, I wanted him to be gone I didn't think I could handle being worried about anymore.

He thankfully took the hint and left. Once he was gone Alicia came in smiling at me. I sighed and settled into my pillows, I really wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone at the moment.

"Princess, I have a letter for you, it's from Prince Aiden." She said excitedly.

I immediately shot up off my pillows and reached for the letter in her outstretched hand. I tore open the letter and read its content, taking in every scratch of his elegant script.

_Dear Ari, _

_I miss you terribly. It's not so bad here, but it's nothing compared to being at home with you. The men are very gracious; they miss their families as much as Father and I miss you and Mother. We are planning to take control of the situation and be home as soon as humanly possible. _

_I really must say I miss waking up next to you. I wake up every morning now reaching over to touch you and then I feel nothing and open my eyes, realizing you aren't beside me. It's the most depressing thing to realize your wife isn't beside you. But they say absence makes the heart grow fonder, I don't know if this is true all I know is that I love and miss you and I can't wait to see my beloved wife again. _

_Be safe, and take care of yourself and Mother._

_I love you, _

_Aiden_

I closed my eyes, happy to know Aiden was safe and that I wasn't the only one who felt the emptiness of my bed when we were apart. I realized Alicia was still in the room, watching me with a happy smile on her small face. I asked her to bring me some tea and to set it on the table. She smiled in understanding, she knew our nightly ritual.

"Thank you, Alicia." I said when she returned with the tea. I sat in my usual chair; looking at the one Aiden usually occupied and imagined what he would be doing. I imagined him sitting there in his burgundy dressing robe, sipping his tea while I talked about my day or my life back home. He always smiled at me during these times. He loved to hear me talk and laugh with him; he said it relaxed him after being in stressful meetings all day. I imagined him brushing my hair, as he did most nights as I sat at my vanity. I imagined falling asleep, our hands entwined, my head on his shoulder, his head resting against mine. We slept like this most nights. I missed our nights together, that was what I missed most, the time I spent alone with Aiden. When nothing else mattered, like only our room existed and the world outside just stood still.

I walked over to the bed, not even bothering to call for the tea things to be removed, I lay down. I faced his side of the bed, his letter still in my hands and fell asleep.

I awoke in the middle of the night, feeling nauseous and sick to my stomach. I ran to the lavatory and threw up. After I was done and felt as if my stomach had been pumped and was sufficiently empty I laid back down in my bed, trying to fall to sleep once again.

"Your Highness, is everything okay?" I heard in the tiny recesses of my mind. I knew I was asleep and that someone was asking me something but I couldn't bring myself to wake up and answer them. I felt shaking.

"Princess, are you alright?" It was Alicia talking to me.

"Yes, I'm fine." I answered groggily.

"You threw up and yet you say you are fine. I'll call for the doctor." She said sternly.

I was too exhausted to tell her no and stop her, I let her go. I close my eyes once more for sleep, but my stomach lurches and I lurch to my feet for the lavatory.

"Well, Your Highness, it seems you are ill." Says the doctor as I enter my room once more.

"It would seem so." I say, I'm not in the mood for his cheerfulness.

"Let's see what is wrong with our lovely princess." He says as he helps me into bed and starts to examine me.

I sit in the rose room at the desk to the right of the door, a pen in my hand and paper before me. I can hardly concentrate; I'm so nervous. The queen enters the room, coming to stand behind me.

"Dear Aiden won't tell him anything, dear." She says quietly.

"I know, but how do I tell him? He's not here, he'll worry. He'll want to come home and he won't be able to no matter how urgent this gets. Maybe I shouldn't tell him." I said, wishing I had the strength to tell him.

"You must tell him, he deserves to know." She said as she turned to leave the room.

"Yes, I know."

She pats my shoulder and leaves me to tell my husband, in a letter, my news. I really wish Aiden was home, I need him right now.


	9. Fathersugh

I awoke late the next morning, a letter waited for on the tea table. I knew it couldn't be from Aiden, he wouldn't even have received my letter yet. Slowly, waiting for my stomach to lurch, I walked over to the table. The letter was from my father. I had heard from him the entire time I've been in Sarr, why was he writing now?

_Ari, _

_I've heard about your husband's war. I'm very disappointed, how could he let this happen? He should have stopped this. It is a terrible thing to go to war. And just a few months after marrying you! He must be such a horrible man; I hope you aren't too put out by him, my dear. _

_I shall hear from you soon._

_King Bernard_

Amazing. Even now my father was ignorant of the world and everything in it. Contrary to belief, I loved my father; he just wasn't the best man. I grabbed a piece of paper to reply to his letter, intending to straighten him out.

_Father, _

_How nice to hear from you. Aiden tried very hard to not go to war, he regrets leaving me. You say he is a horrible man, he isn't. He is the most caring, kind, compassionate man I've ever met! I can't believe you have the audacity to write me now of all times, you insufferable…_

I stopped, I realize what the doctor said now about hormones, and you should never mess with a pregnant woman. It could be dangerous to your health and hers. I reread the letter to my father, and then proceeded to tear it into tiny pieces. I couldn't send that to him, he would think they had hurt me and start a war. That couldn't happen to Sarr, it was already so weak with its king and prince gone. I think I'll wait until I'm in a better mood to write him back.

I got up from the tea table and went to my dressing room, Alicia was there waiting for me. She had a pretty pink gown laid out for me, which she helped me into and then started on my hair. I stared longingly at the riding outfit hanging up in my wardrobe; I wasn't allowed to ride anymore, something about 'my condition'. Alicia noticed my occupation and smirked.

"Your highness, you'll be able to ride soon enough."

"I know, but I really want to now. It distracts me." I said, looking up at her.

"Prince Aiden will be home soon and he'll be so happy to learn of his wife's condition."

"I wish everyone would stop referring to it as a condition, I'm pregnant, geez." I said haughtily.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness." She said looking down.

"No, I'm sorry, Alicia. It's the pregnancy and the stress." I said reaching up to squeeze her hand. She smiled once again and nodded.

"All done. You're ready for the day. I'm sure the queen will be waiting for you."

"You're probably right." I said, rising from my chair and leaving the room.

I made my way to the rose room, the queen was there waiting for me.

"Good morning, Mother." I said taking my seat near hers.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Very well. I had a letter from my father today; he rebuked Aiden for going to war." I said, glancing up at her.

"Is that so?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, I wanted to set him straight, but I decided the pregnancy hormones were to high this morning so I stopped. I'll write him later, when I'm feeling up to it."

The queen laughed, "Yes, I imaging they are. I hear the first child is always the worst. I've only had Aiden so I wouldn't know."

"How many children does Aiden want? I mean other than an heir." I asked hesitantly.

"I honestly don't know. You should ask him."

"I will. As long as he's okay with this one, I hope he's not to disappointed that he's not here." I said sadly.

"I'm sure he'll be ecstatic about the baby. Aiden has always loved children, when my sister would bring her children he would play with them. They used him as a plaything and he truly enjoyed it." She said as she chuckled quietly.

I laughed as I imagined Aiden playing with children; I liked the image entering my mind.

I had a feeling Aiden would be a wonderful father; I imagined he would be the favorite and I would be the one to discipline them. He would be the doting father.

That night as I lay in my bed once again without my husband, I pondered my future. I could feel in my heart I would be happy. I had a wonderful husband, whom I missed very much. And I had a child on the way; life was almost complete. All I needed was Aiden home and my baby to come into the world healthy and complete.


	10. Aiden's Letter

Two weeks had passed since I had written a letter to Aiden telling him of my pregnancy…I hadn't heard from him. Every day since I sent that damned letter my anxiety got worse, I paced a lot lately and didn't sleep well. Although the insomnia could have been because morning sickness was literally trying to kill me.

Today it had officially been two weeks since the queen and I had heard from our husbands. I entered the rose room to find the queen engrossed in a letter, silent tears falling from her face-I paled. What had happened? Was it Aiden? Was it the king? Panic and worry rolled off my body like waves crashing on a shore.

She glanced up at me and ran to hug me.

"The king was injured in a battle, Aiden says he'll be well soon but I can't help but worry. He says he has the best healers working on him and everything. I can't help but worry, Ari." She said, all the while she looked like a small child.

"No one would expect you to be okay with this, he's your husband and you love him. Any other wife would have handled this the same exact way, I assure you." I said embracing her.

"You're right. Aiden sent a letter to you also, my dear." She said, walking to the table to retrieve it for me.

"I'll leave you to read it; I have to reply to Aiden and my husband." She said already leaving the room.

"I'll see you for lunch, Mother." I said, looking at the letter in my hands with apprehension.

I sat by the window and looked out over the rose garden. What would Aiden say about the baby? My hand absently went to rest on my stomach. It wasn't noticeable yet but it would be soon enough. I opened the letter…

_Ari, _

_I am so ecstatic about the baby; I just wish I was there to see you grow! I read you letter twice just to make sure it was all real, then I proceeded to run out of my tent and yell to the entire camp that my lovely wife was pregnant. I have a feeling the men would have been happier about the news if they hadn't been sleeping at the time. A few of the older men knew what it was like to get this news so they laughed and congratulated me-or us I should say. Father and all the men send their regards to you, the baby, and Mother. Father also sends his love. _

_By the time your next letter comes I'm sure to have names for you to think about, I'll send you a list. Haha. I can't help but laugh and be happy, even if I'm out here and away from you. I want you to tell me everything that is happening and Mother must describe how you grow over the coming months. I refuse to miss this entirely. _

_Well I suppose I must get back to my men, they will be wondering if I've deserted them to run back home to you-not that they would blame me if I did. I shall see you soon. Congratulations! _

_I love you and the baby, _

_Aiden_

My husband is amazing. I can imagine him sitting is his tent laughing and writing this. It's a very amusing sight in my head seeing as how he's laughing all alone in a tent at war, but still. I wiped away the tears of joy that had fallen as I read Aiden's letter. He was so happy about the baby, what more could I ask for? Well, besides the safety of him, his father, and his men?

I ran from the rose room to find the queen and tell her everything. I found her outside that dining area, waiting for me. She smiled when I approached her.

"Aiden's happy?" She assumed.

"Yes. Isn't it wonderful? And I was so scared he'd hate it, I was silly." I said, still smiling.

"You were. But I was just as silly when I told the king about Aiden." She said, taking my arm and walking into the dining area.

We ate and talked about the baby and what we should name it.

"Aiden says he'll have a list of names the next time he writes me." I said proudly.

"He always was well-organized." Laughed the queen.

I laughed with her, this was the first time I a few weeks I had felt so free and happy. My husband was safe and happy, the pregnancy was going well. And even though the king had been injured he was doing well in spite of it. He was even happy about the baby. I am literally in love with life!


	11. Nmes, letters, mothers, oh my!

**A/N: This is 6 months into the pregnancy. I felt I didn't have much to say about the first few months so I skipped. Just so you know…Ari is healthy so is the baby and everyone else, including Aiden. I know how loved he is. Anyway on to the chapter.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I sat staring at the blank sheet of paper in front of me, I had three months to decide on a name and of course I was running a list by Aiden before we both chose one. He had already sent me a list and I had been staring at it for months just reveling in the fact that my husband was so thorough. He had made a list of girls' names he liked, boys names he liked and even a small list of both that he thought I might like. Either that man had a lot of time on his hands or he was really excited about the baby. I was voting on the latter.

The Queen entered the rose room and sat on one of the lounge chair watching me in my dilemma. She laughed after a few minutes and I looked at her with a scowl on my face. That only made her laugh harder.

"Don't look so put-out, my dear; you have a while to choose." She said between her laughs.

"Only three months, and Aiden is so excited about the names I can't keep him waiting any longer." I said, my face going into full pout mode.

"He understands this is a hard decision for you, he just wishes he were here to help you with this. It kills him that he isn't." She said getting up to rest a hand on my shoulder.

"I know. It kills me too." I replied softly.

"Speaking of my son, I have a letter for you." She said, pulling a letter out of her dress pocket. I took it from her and impatiently opened it, every letter I got from Aiden I almost devoured in my haste to see his handwriting and read his words telling me he was okay and happy.

_Dear Ari, _

_Mother tells me you have begun to show! I desperately wish I was there to see it, I'm sure you're so beautiful. I miss you terribly and can't wait to return, it may be soon. Every report I get tells me we're gaining ground and that perhaps this war will be over in a few months time. I hope it ends in time for me to be home for the birth. _

_Have you chosen a name yet? The men are getting slightly annoyed with me; the name is all I talk about lately. Well that and my wonderful wife. I hope you're feeling well and everything is going well with everything at home. I hope to see you and Mother soon. Take care of yourself and the baby._

_I love you, _

_Aiden_

I smiled as I read his letter. Then frowned, I didn't have a single name picked out. Suddenly, I felt a tiny kick in my stomach. I looked down and my hand flew to my stomach, dropping Aiden's letter. I felt another kick and gasped. The baby had just kicked!

I picked up a pen and immediately started to write a letter to Aiden.

_Aiden, _

_I was just reading your letter and the baby kicked! I'm so excited, I had to write and tell you. It was like nothing else I've ever felt before. It was strange and exhilarating at the same time. I know my sentences are probably choppy and weird but my thoughts are so jumbled right now I can barely hold the pen as I write you. I think I've also chosen a boy name and a girl name. How do you feel about Elijah Alexander and Rhyme Willow? I really like Rhyme Willow, it's so exotic and so soothing-I think. Well I miss you so much and I can't wait for you to get home. Hurry! _

_I love you, _

_Ari_

I folded up my letter and sealed it, practically running from the room to find a messenger. When I finally found one I almost ran into him, thankfully he caught me before I did.

"Can you take this to my husband?" I asked, breathlessly.

"Yes, Your Highness." He said simply.

"Thank you." I said, smiling.

He bowed and left to saddle his horse. I set off in search of the queen; I wanted to tell her the good news.

"Mother, I have some good news I've chosen names!" I cried when I found her.

"Really? What are they?" She asked, visibly excited.

"For a girl I've decided on Rhyme Willow. And for a boy I've decided on Elijah Alexander." I said excitedly.

"They're beautiful, Ari, Aiden will love them." She said hugging me tightly.

"I hope he will. I just had a messenger take him a letter telling him the names and that the baby kicked."

"The baby kicked?!?"

"Yes, it was the most amazing thing ever. I couldn't help but to tell him. He'll be so excited." I said. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I told her everything. I'd grown to love her just as much as I loved my own family. She holds me together when I miss Aiden, she always there to share in my joys and even when I'm acting like a crazy pregnant woman. She didn't care, she always says as long as I love her son I can do no wrong.


	12. One Month

**Three Months Later: The Birth**

The contractions came and went, painfully. I really wish the midwife would get the baby out of me. I didn't know how much more I could handle, or how long I could handle it for. I gasped as another contraction racked my body, clutching the bed sheets fiercely.

Finally, the midwife entered and felt around my bulging belly, asking me about the contractions.

"How far apart are they now?" She asked, still prodding my belly.

"Just a few minutes." The Queen answered for me as another contraction announced itself. I nodded my thanks to her and she just smiled, smoothing the hair out of my face.

"I think we're ready. Your Highness, when I tell you to push you need to push with everything you have-not to hard at first but hard enough to make an impact. I'll tell you when to push harder and when to stop. Okay?" Asked the midwife calmly.

"Okay." I replied simply. I was ready for this.

I pushed for hours, listening to the midwife's commands and trying to stay strong for the baby, and for Aiden. The queen had sent our fastest messenger to Aiden's camp telling him that I was in labor, and that another letter would be sent when the baby was born. I asked her to add that I was okay and to not worry. And that I loved him.

I felt the strain on my body release and a shrill cry as the midwife looked up at me, her eyes shining.

"It's a beautiful baby girl, Your Highness." She said, holding up the baby for me to see.

She was beautiful. Her blue eyes were her father's, and her small tufts of dark auburn hair were mine. She had the tiniest hands in the entire world, they grasped at the air as she opened and closed her eyes.

"Rhyme Willow." Was all I could possibly say. Words seemed so insignificant when I looked at my daughter. My daughter-those words were the two most important words to me now.

**July, Three Moths After the Birth. One year after Aiden has left.**

I sat in the rose garden, a baby carriage covered in pink and white lace at my side. Rhyme was sleeping peacefully, her arms gently strangling a teddy bear from her father. He had sent it soon after he received the letter that Rhyme had been born. He had also sent one of his most trusted men to see Rhyme so the man could tell Aiden how beautiful she was. That man had been promoted on his return; I guess Aiden liked his description.

I hadn't heard from my husband in a month, the Queen hadn't heard from the King in the same amount of time. Worry distorted our faces at the end of each day, anxiety every morning. The only thing that kept us both strong was Rhyme and the promise of tomorrow.

I glanced from my daughter's sleeping face to the horizon, hoping beyond hope that I would see a messenger-or better, Aiden's standard signaling his approach. I saw neither so I gathered up my book and Rhyme and went back to the castle. It was already late afternoon and Rhyme would be wanting to be fed soon, I found the nurse in the nursery and left Rhyme with her as I made my way to the dining room to meet the queen for dinner.

"Hello, my dear, anything today?" She asked hopefully.

"No, Mother, not today." I replied as I kissed her cheek. I knew what she was asking; we went through this exchange every day. I sat down in my chair which had been pulled out by one of the servants. We ate for the most part in silence, only talking vaguely of today and what we needed to do tomorrow. Neither of us openly acknowledged the worry we both went through daily, both fearing the worse. A simple look would communicate everything we were feeling about not hearing from our spouses.

"You know that tower?" She asked suddenly.

"Yes, I found it on my first day here." I replied, curious where this conversation was heading.

"We should decorate it; surprise the men when they return. I was thinking either green or dark blue walls. What do you think?" She asked, glancing up from her food.

"I…I think that would be wonderful. It would give us something to occupy our time with." I said, feeling slightly off balance. Why the sudden decorating? I knew the reason though, she couldn't stand thinking the worst, she needed something more than worry in her life.

"Perfect! We can start tomorrow if you'd like."

"Yes, of course, tomorrow would be wonderful."

We finished our meal in silence, and embraced before going to our respective rooms.

Before I went to my room I walked to the nursery to see Rhyme. The nurse had just finished feeding her and was laying her down for the night.

"I can do that, Meg, go get some rest." I said politely.

"Very well, Your Highness. Goodnight." She said as she curtsied and left the room.

"Hi there, sweetheart. Are you sleepy?" I cooed to my daughter. She just looked up at me sleepily and smiled. I reached over at placed her teddy bear in her tiny arms, she immediately started to gently strangle it again. I suppressed a laugh and kissed her forehead.

Soon she was snoring softly and I left her nursery to go to my own room. Alicia was there to help me out of my dress and into a bath. By the time I was done with my bath it was dark outside, too dark for me to see anything that might be approaching. I sighed softly and went to the vanity to brush the tangles out of my long hair. I felt the salty sting of tears in my gray eyes as they stared back at me from the mirror. I missed Aiden so much, not getting a letter from him was making it just that much worse.

As I finished brushing my hair I glanced around the room, the tea set sat in its usual spot on the table. The door to Aiden's closet and dressing room was still closed-just the way he left it. Aiden's last letter sat on the bedside table worn and tattered from my constant re-reading. I crawled into bed and let the worry consume me completely not even taking my nightly tea. I grasped at Aiden's pillow and pulled it to me, reveling in the small comfort it gave me in his absence.

Sleep soon overtook me, I worried no more tonight, my dreams brought a happy reunion with Aiden, and a first meeting for Rhyme.

_Aiden walked into the dining room during breakfast, followed closely by his father. I glanced up and jumped from my seat._

_"Aiden." I breathed as I embraced him._

_"I missed you too, my dear." He laughed into my hair. _

_I pulled back and smiled at him, a similar smile graced his face as well. _

_"You have to meet Rhyme, she's simply amazing. She'll soon have you wrapped around her finger." I said, taking his hand and pulling his toward the nursery. _

_"Yes, ma'am." He said playfully. But underneath his voice was just as excited, if not more, than I was. _

_When we finally reached the nursery I pushed open the door and pulled Aiden to her crib. I watched his face as her saw his daughter for the first time, awe was the most prominent emotion on his face. Complete love and adoration followed as her eyes met his and she smiled. _

_"She's so beautiful." He breathed as he lifted her out of her crib to cradle her in his arms. He glanced at me and leaned down to kiss my forehead before looking back at his daughter. One look was all it had taken for him to fall under her spell._


	13. Grief

I woke to an odd feeling in my bones, like I was needed somewhere. My thought strayed to my daughter. I leaped from the bed and pulled on my dressing gown; practically running straight through the door, I took a moment to open it before bursting from the room at a speed I never thought I could go.

I entered Rhyme's room, breathing heavily, and looked around. Meg was rocking Rhyme on the rocking chair in the corner and just stared at me like I was ill in the head.

"I had a funny feeling when I woke up, I had to check on her." I explained, taking Rhyme into my arms.

"I used to get those feelings when I had my first child. After the 3rd you get used to it." She laughed.

"Yes, well, I'll get Rhyme dressed today. That funny feeling hasn't left yet." Meg just nodded and left the room, curtsying on her way out.

"Goo bahb ihc." Gurgled Rhyme.

"Oh, really, you really think so?" I asked her, I once again got a garbled mess of throat sounds. I laughed and went to her wardrobe, furnished of course by her loving grandmother.

"What do you think of this?" I asked while balancing her on my hip and pulling out a pale yellow dress with white flowers embroidered on the hem and sleeves. She smiled; I assumed she approved of her outfit for the day.

The feeling I woke up with didn't leave as I dressed and changed Rhyme, but her presence pushed it to the back of my mind. When I had finished getting her ready for our daily walk in the garden I left her with Meg to be fed and went to meet the queen for breakfast, after changing into something presentable, of course.

Breakfast was quiet, as usual, until the queen started in on the plans for the tower we were going to redecorate.

"When would you like to start?" She asked.

"Would after my walk with Rhyme be okay? She loves the rose garden almost as much as I do." I said, thinking of her blue eyes as they took in the sight of the garden for the first time, she looked like she would never want to leave it again.

"That would be wonderful, after your walk it is." She replied, looking up to smile gently at me.

"Well, I'll see you after our walk, Mother, please excuse me." I said as I stood up from the table.

"Of course, dear, have a nice walk."

I left the dining room and went straight to Rhyme's room to put her in her lacey baby carriage and take her to the garden.

Once there I pulled out Aiden's letter and read it once more, a single tear rolled down my cheek. I was awoken from my reverie by a charming gurgle from the little bundle beside me. I smiled at her and lifted her high above my head, watching her squirm and gurgle in joy.

It was nearing lunch time when Rhyme fell asleep; her head resting in the crook of my arm and her teddy bear was, as usual, being strangled gently. I smoothed her small tufts of hair and made my way back to the castle to put her down for a nap.

Rhyme was beautiful when she was asleep, not that she wasn't when she was awake, but something about the complete peace that surrounded her in sleep made her an almost ethereal beauty. I left her side and went to the rose room; I was supposed to meet the queen there before starting on our redecorating project. I walked over to the window, looking out of the garden.

Just as I was about to turn away from the window, a movement caught my eye and I inclined my head toward it, curious as to what it was. I barely registered what I saw; a flying standard with a gold cross and green ivy leaves entwined around it. I couldn't see the leaves but I knew what it was; and what it meant. Aiden.

I rushed from the room, almost running into the wall in my haste but I managed to miss it. I met the queen on my way to the foyer, stopping just long enough to say one word.

"Home." I said breathlessly.

Her answering smile was just as shocked and excited as mine had been, we both proceeded to run to the foyer to meet them, leaving excitement in our wake. When we finally arrived in the foyer they weren't there yet so we fidgeted excited while we waited oh so impatiently.

Finally the door opened and in walked Aiden, he was different he seemed just the tiniest bit older as he approached his mother slowly. He barely smiled as he embraced her.

"I'm so sorry, Mother, he isn't coming home." He said in a shaky whisper just loud enough for the two of us to hear.

"No…" Said his mother as she slid to the floor, tearing springing from her eyes in sorrow. Aiden caught her and eased her to the floor gently, still keeping his arms locked around her frame as she started to sob.

My eyes filled with tears, wishing beyond anything I could help her in some way. I looked away quietly, not wanting to interrupt their grieving. I left just a silently to go to Rhyme. I felt almost numb as I left the foyer, leaving my husband and his grieving mother alone. I would miss the king, he had embraced me and made me feel at home in my weakest moments. He was so much like his son it was hard not to love him, at that moment I felt like taking revenge on the man who had killed him; anger bubbling up inside me was suddenly suppressed by the need to cry.

I reached Rhyme's room to see Meg playing happily with her, she glanced up at me and took in my tear streaked face and her face fell. She knew something horrible had happened; she handed Rhyme to me and I barely registered her in my arms. She smiled up at me, tugging at my auburn hair gently. Suddenly I realized that not only did she have Aiden's eyes but that she in turn had her grandfather's eyes as well. A grandfather she would never know.

For hours I rocked Rhyme in the rocking chair, just staring at her. Meg fed her once more and then left her with me again to mourn. It was a while later that I realized it was dark and that Rhyme needed to go to sleep. When I glanced down at her I found that my little angel was already asleep in my arms, her hands loosely grasped my pinky finger as if she didn't want to let me go. I laughed softly and then placed her in her crib, tucking her in and handing her her teddy bear before turning and leaving the room.

I entered my own room and immediately went to take a bath to wash off this horrible day. As I soaked in my tub I mused over the fact that just hours before I had been filled with such joy at the thought of Aiden coming home and now I was mourning to death of my father-in-law. Alicia helped me into my dressing gown and I went to brush my hair.

Just as I started to brush my hair Aiden walked into the room, dressed in a dressing robe, his hair still wet. He walked over to me sitting at my vanity and took the brush from me, proceeding to brush my hair gently. I looked up at him but he wouldn't return my gaze he was completely focused on my hair. When he finished I got up and poured him a cup of tea and handed it to him as he took his usual seat by the table. I made my way over to my seat only to feel a tug on the rather large bow on the back of my dressing gown. I turned to see Aiden holding the bow, looking up at me with sad eyes. I took his tea cup from his hand and placed it on the table; he didn't seem to want his tea tonight. I looked back at him as he leaned back in his chair and opened his arms; I climbed onto his lap and snuggled into his chest, kissing his cheek softly.

"I miss him, Ari."

"I know you do."

"When it happened I just wanted you, I needed you to comfort me and I didn't have you. I just felt so helpless, so vulnerable. And telling my mother her husband is…" He paused, breathing heavily, "dead. I barely saw anything after I saw her. I tried to find you earlier after I helped Mother to her room but I couldn't. I didn't know where to look."

"I was in the nursery." I stated, looking up at him.

"I should have asked where that was but I wasn't thinking clearly. I'm sorry." He said, his head resting against mine.

"Would you like to meet her now or tomorrow? I always go dress her in the morning you can come with me."

"Tomorrow would be better. I just need you right now. Is that okay? I'm not a bad father because of that am I?" He asked worried.

"No, darling, it makes perfect sense." I said, kissing his cheek once more.

I don't know how long it was before I fell asleep, all I know is that I felt Aiden carrying me to bed before he pulled me into his arms and fell asleep beside me.

The next morning I awoke to a sleeping Aiden, a rare occasion. I gently shook his shoulder to wake him.

"Aiden? Aiden, it's time to wake up. It's time to meet your daughter." I said, still shaking him.

His eyes flew open at that and he smiled gently at me before getting up to change, never once saying a word.

I lead him to the nursery and opened the door. Meg was there and she curtsied low for us.

"Welcome home, Your Highness." She said softly, her condolences were plain in her eyes.

"Thank you. And thank you for helping my wife take care of our daughter." He said his eyes focused on the crib on the other side of the room.

Meg curtsied and left us with Rhyme. I walked over to the crib and gently woke her up.

"Do you think she will like me?" Asked Aiden from across the room.

"Of course." I said, picking her up from the crib and walking over to him. His eyes widened when he looked at her.

"Rhyme Willow this is your father. He just got home so you haven't met him yet. He's kind of scared so be nice and smile for him." I cooed and Rhyme just cocked her head and smiled at Aiden calmly. Aiden immediately relaxed and held out his arms for her. I placed her in them and watched his amazement at his daughter.

He looked up at me and smiled, his finger caught in her tiny hand. It was the Aiden before he left as he held Rhyme. His smile was wide and happy. His eyes were bright and shining. This was the Aiden that nothing could hinder.

"She's amazing, Ari. Really amazing. I can't believe I'm a father." He breathed, still looking at her.

"Remember this moment when she has her first suitor." I teased.

"Not funny, Ari, she's never getting married. Ever." He said, looking up at me darkly. I just laughed.

"She sleeps with that teddy bear every night, you know."

"She does?" He asked.

"Yes, she absolutely loves it."

"Good." He said smiling happily.

--------------------------------------------

Aiden and I talked of many things that night. What his life was like while he was gone and even what my life was like before his return. Aiden told me stories of his father, sometimes needing to just cry in grief. He told me he would be taking the throne in just a few weeks, just enough time to make the arrangements for the coronation. That meant I would soon be his queen, we would soon be ruling the country I couldn't ever imagine ruling. I couldn't say I minded now though, Aiden needed support and comfort no matter how I felt about anything. He and Rhyme were my first priority and they always would be. We talked about Rhyme and how he would react to her being courted; he physically shuddered at this thought and told me not to mention it until it was absolutely necessary.


End file.
